leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Spin (move)
|accuracy= |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Fire Spin (Japanese: ほのおのうず Flame Swirl) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Fire Spin has a power of 15 and an accuracy of 70. Fire Spin inflicts damage and traps the target for 2-5 turns, damaging the target at the end of each turn. There is a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 2 turns, a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 3 turns, a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 4 turns, and a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 5 turns. Although only the first hit can be a critical hit, each consecutive turn will deal the same amount of damage. While the target is trapped, it will be unable to attack, and if the user of Fire Spin strikes before the target, when used, the target will also be unable to attack during the same turn. Damage done by Fire Spin's continuing duration is done after recurrent damage. If the user switches out before the turn duration ends, the target will be unable to attack during that turn. If the target switches out before the turn duration ends, Fire Spin will automatically be used against the incoming Pokémon, deducting an additional PP from the move. If at such a time Fire Spin has 0 PP, Fire Spin will still be used against the incoming Pokémon. After that use, , and full s will be applied to it. In Pokémon Stadium, if the target Pokémon switches out before the duration ends Fire Spin is ended and the user's turn is skipped. Even if Fire Spin misses, it will negate the recharge turn normally required for . Additionally, if the user of Fire Spin attacks before the user of Hyper Beam during a recharge turn and the use of Fire Spin misses, the user of Hyper Beam will automatically use Hyper Beam during that turn. If at such a time Hyper Beam has 0 PP, Hyper Beam will still be used, and afterwards its current PP will roll over to 63, and full PP ups will be applied to it. The target will be able to select a move during each turn of Fire Spin's duration, and will hit an incoming Pokémon with the selected move if the user switches out before the duration is over. Fire Spin cannot thaw a target. In Stadium, a move can be selected during each turn of Fire Spin's duration. If the target switches out before the duration ends, the incoming Pokémon will not automatically be attacked. Fire Spin will negate the recharge turn of Hyper Beam only if successful. Generation II The target is now able to attack during Fire Spin's duration, and can act normally. Instead, it inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. The quote " was trapped!" will appear. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon uses , it will be freed. Generations III and IV Fire Spin can now thaw a target. If a wild Pokémon uses Fire Spin on the player's Pokémon, the player may now escape if the affected Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. The text also changes to " was trapped in the vortex!" If the user of Fire Spin is holding a Grip Claw, the duration of Fire Spin will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. Fire Spin can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation V Fire Spin's power and accuracy were raised to 35 and 85 respectively, and now lasts for four to five turns. If a Binding Band is held by the user, the damage done at the end of each turn will increase from 1/16 of the target's maximum HP to 1/8. The text changes again, this time to " was trapped in the fiery vortex!" Generation VI onward The end turn damage of Fire Spin is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Fire Spin will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Ghost-type Pokémon cannot be trapped by Fire Spin. Description |A Fire-type attack that lasts two to five turns. The target cannot move while surrounded by flames.}} |A Fire-type attack that lasts two to five turns. The flames make the target unable to move.}} |Traps foe in fire for 2-5 turns.}} |Traps the foe in a ring of fire for 2 to 5 turns.}} |The foe is trapped in an intense spiral of fire that rages two to five turns.}} |Traps the target in a ring of fire for 2 to 5 turns.}} |The foe becomes trapped within a fierce vortex of fire that rages for two to five turns.}} |The target becomes trapped within a fierce vortex of fire that rages for four to five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 27 |STAB='}} 33 |STAB='}} 33 |STAB='}} 12 |12 15 |15 21 |STAB='}} 24 |25|25|25 26 |STAB='}} 24 |25|25|25 26 |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 15 |15|15 28 |STAB='}} 36 |36|36|36|36 25 |25|25 17 |STAB='}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 9 |9 5 |5}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} By By Generation VI In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=12 |acc=85% |eff=Hits 4 to 5 times in one turn. If the move misses any target, the multi-strike move will cease. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Fire Spin had a power of 15 and a duration of 1.55 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause constriction. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Constriction status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |The target becomes trapped within a fierce vortex of fire that hits them four to five times.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Fire Spin status condition. (In the Fire Spin, the enemy can't move and keeps taking damage.)}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Fire Spin status condition.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Fire Spin |Generation I|at the time}}}} |Ember (move)|Ember}} in the English dubbed version of the debut episode English debut in '' |EP131|Fighting Flyer with Fire}}}} |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} Pokédex entries 's greatest attack: Fire Spin. Using powerful flames to , it then inflicts great damage.}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga * Ash called out to use Fire Spin in Pikachu's Plan but the move was used off-screen. In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga * Yū's Infernape was revealed to know Fire Spin in PBK2 but it was not shown using it. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Fire Spin |Generation I|at the time}}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Despite the function of binding moves being changed from Generation I to Generation II, Fire Spin's description in Pokémon Stadium 2 still states it makes the target unable to move. This is also the case for and . * Fire Spin is the only move introduced in Generation I that cannot inflict a . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火焰旋渦 |zh_cmn=火焰旋渦 / 火焰旋涡 火燄漩渦 |cs=Ohnivý vír |da=Flammespin |nl=Vuurdraak |fi=Tulikieppi/Tulikierre (original series) Tulipyörre (Advanced Generation; DP006 ) |fr=Danse Flamme Danseflamme |de=Feuerwirbel |el=Σπείρα Φλόγας Speria Flogas |hi=आग का गोला Aag Ka Gola, आग का तूफान Aag Ka Toofaan |id=Api Melingkar Pusaran Api |it=Turbofuoco |ko=회오리불꽃 |no=Ildspinn Flammespinn |pl=Ognisty Wir Atak Ognia Uderzenie Ognia Spięcie Ogniowe/Ogniowy Pierścień Ogniowy Wir Spirala Ognia Atak Płomieniem Ogniowy Atak Ogniowa Pętla Ognisty Powiew Łańcuch Ognia Ognista Trąba Bicz Ognia Fala Ognia |pt_br=Chama Furacão (games, -present, TCG, manga) Redemoinho de Fogo (early anime) Gira-Fogo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Espiral de Fogo |ro=Mișcarea de Foc |sr=Vatreni Kovitlac |es_la=Tornado de Fuego (original series) Giro de Fuego (Advanced Generation series-present) |es_eu=Giro Fuego |sv=Eldsnurra |vi=Lốc Lửa Xoáy Lốc Xoáy Lửa }} Category:Binding moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Feuerwirbel es:Giro fuego fr:Danse Flamme it:Turbofuoco ja:ほのおのうず zh:火焰旋涡（招式）